My research interest is to understand how perception and action emerge from brain activity. My main approach is to record neural activity in the brains of monkeys performing various visual search and forced-choice discrimination tasks. Most of my research has focused on the frontal eye field, which is located in the prefrontal cortex, and participates in the transformation of visual information into commands to move the eyes. My recent research can be divided into two related projects, (1) Visual Search, and (2) Signal Detection. The goal of the visual search experiments is to understand how the brain chooses which of many possible visual objects will be used to guide attention and eye movements. The signal detection experiments aim to understand the neural mechanisms of near-threshold perceptual judgments. My working hypothesis is that the frontal eye field functions as a visual salience map that combines visual input and the subject's knowledge into a topographic map of visual conspicuity, or salience, at every location in the visual scene. The salience map is a prominent feature of many theoretical models of directed spatial attention and saccade target selection. I hypothesize that covert spatial attention and saccades are directed to the spatial location represented by the highest activity in the frontal eye field. My coworkers and I have shown that during a visual search task for an oddball target among distractors, visually responsive frontal eye field neurons specify the target before the saccade that directs gaze to the target. The results from our recent work with monkeys performing various visual search tasks strongly suggests that the target discrimination process in the frontal eye field indexes the outcome of visual processing, not saccade preparation. The role of the frontal eye field in visual processing and saccade generation is reviewed in Schall et al. (2003). In Thompson (2003), I review the evidence that the visual selection process observed in the frontal eye field is dissociated from saccade generation and present some new evidence that supports the view that the frontal eye field is involved in allocating covert attention. In monkeys performing a visual search task using a manual response, frontal eye field neurons identify the location of a visual target among distractors even though no eye movements were made. In Sato et al. (2003), we investigated the effect of prior knowledge on the target discrimination process by manipulating the similarity of the distractors to an unchanging target during visual search. We found that the neural representation of the distractors that were more similar to the target was greater than the neural representation of the distractors that were less similar to the target, even when no target was present. This shows that the neural representation of objects in the frontal eye field is a combination of the physical properties of the image and knowledge of what is being looked for. These studies have extended our understanding about the frontal eye field far beyond its familiar role in controlling eye movements. With this knowledge we can design experiments to investigate the flow of sensory information through the brain as it is transformed into perception and action. This work helps us understand the mechanisms of how the brain focuses attention to make perceptual decisions and guide behavior, which is necessary to be able to understand and treat attention-related disorders in humans.